Dans ses yeux
by Anarkia
Summary: Eiri X Shuichi Il y a de ces matins où la terre semble sortir de son orbite... OS en 2 parties
1. Chapter 1

**PARTIE I**

C'était une journée banale. Une journée comme il y en avait eu tant d'autre depuis ces deux dernières années; il avait bûché toute la nuit sur son dernier roman, tant et si bien qu'il n'avait posé la tête sur l'oreiller qu'au petit matin, épuisé. En se mettant au lit, il avait réveillé Shuichi qui l'avait bombardé de question toutes plus ennuyantes les unes que les autres, juste avant de se blottir dans ses bras avec la ferme intention de l'empêcher de dormir. Mais comme d'habitude, il l'avait repoussé. Comme d'habitude, le gosse avait protesté. Et comme d'habitude, il l'avait viré de leur chambre en quatrième vitesse avec un coup d'oreiller et en prime une poignée d'insultes.

Oui, c'était une journée comme bien d'autres…

Eiri Yuki avait ouvert les yeux vers midi, réveillé par l'alarme du cadran que Shuichi avait dû programmer à son intention. Il avait mis plusieurs minutes à se rappeler pourquoi cette machine infernale s'était mise en route, avant de tourner la tête et de découvrir l'habituel message de son amant lui indiquant que la clinique avait laissé une note hier à son intention disant que la journée et l'heure de son rendez-vous hebdomadaire chez sa psychiatre avait été modifiées et qu'il devait y être à 14h30.

Cependant, une chose était différente des autres journées…

Il avait saisi le message pour l'observer de plus près. Il avait même enfilé ses lunettes pour s'en assurer, tournant et retournant le petit carré de papier dans ses mains. Mais il n'y avait rien. Pas un seul « _plein de bisous mon Yuki d'amour _» ou de petits cœurs rouges dessinés à la hâte, ni même l'un de ses éternels « _je t'aime_ » qu'il lui répétait au minimum 417 fois par jour.

Seulement l'essence même du message griffonné à l'encre noire sur un bout de papier blanc…

Il avait regardé d'un air suspicieux sous la table de nuit pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune suite, puis, constatant qu'il n'y avait rien, il s'était dirigé vers la cuisine en reniflant.

Mais dès qu'il avait franchi la porte de la chambre, il savait ce qu'il y trouverait –ou plutôt ce qu'il n'y trouverait pas- : pas la moindre trace de la présence d'un délicieux café que Shuichi prenait soin de préparer tous les jours avant son départ en synchronisant la minuterie automatique avec l'heure de son réveil…

Et effectivement, il n'y avait rien dans la cafetière.

Un peu perdu, Eiri Yuki avait fait le tour de l'appartement du regard pour n'y découvrir qu'un grand vide. Aucune trace de l'oreiller et de la couverture de son amant sur le canapé, ni de ses stupides pantoufles en forme d'animaux qui traînaient toujours dans le milieu de son salon, ni même de cette tasse horrible dans laquelle il avalait son café à tous les matins depuis les 20 dernières années sur la table de la cuisine.

C'est ainsi que ce matin comme les autres devint étrange. Définitivement étrange.

L'écrivain ressentit une fugace -mais incroyablement intense!- envie de s'excuser auprès de Shuichi pour son comportement de ce matin, tout aussi involontaire fut-il. La force de cette impulsion le poussa même jusqu'à attraper le combiné du téléphone et à composer les chiffres du numéro de son portable. Mais au dernier instant, il se reprit et raccrocha. Prenant une grande inspiration, il se massa vigoureusement les tempes.

_Il avait dû partir directement au studio à son réveil. Pas de quoi en faire toute une enquête… et pas de quoi se remettre en question. Il n'avait rien fait après tout. Shuichi avait été débile, lui, était lessivé et il avait eu une réaction normale dans les circonstances. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire…_

Cependant, alors que l'écrivain se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, il y eu cette… _chose_…

Une impulsion.

Une impulsion qui le fit s'arrêter net dans le corridor et se retourner sur lui-même en le cherchant des yeux.

_Il l'avait entendu…_

Aussi clairement que s'il avait été dans la pièce.

Avec une douleur infinie au fond de la voix et une intensité qui lui avait fait dresser les cheveux sur la nuque, quatre petits mots : « _vient me chercher, Yuki_ ».

À bout de souffle, il avait ouvert toutes les portes de l'appartement, mais il n'y était pas. Il avait regardé dehors et tout semblait au beau fixe. Il avait vérifié la télé et la chaîne stéréo, mais tout était éteint. Finalement, il était revenu près du téléphone, mais encore une fois, il avait raccroché avant de terminer de composer le numéro.

_Bien sûr, il s'agissait encore sa tête qui faisait des siennes…_

Sa psychiatre avait encore tenté de diminuer sa dose de médicaments, mais cette fois, à l'évidence, c'était une de trop : un seul petit élément changeant sa routine et voilà qu'il entendait des voix et était au prise avec une profonde crise d'angoisse.

C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit que commença la journée de Yuki Eiri, qui, pour la première fois, fut à l'heure à son rendez-vous.

* * *

La séance s'était déroulée d'une façon normale et il se sentait un peu mieux. En sortant du cabinet du docteur, l'écrivain fut interpellé par les exclamations de dizaines de personnes rassemblées autour du poste de télévision placé dans la salle d'attente de la clinique. Bien que légèrement intrigué, il se dirigea vers la sortie sans ralentir le pas. Cependant, près de la porte, les propos d'une femme en pleurs qui semblait accrochée à son téléphone portable comme si sa vie en dépendait le firent s'arrêter net.

Il entendit « NG » et « blessure » et « accident » et « mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu» et lorsqu'il se retourna pour regarder la télévision, il reconnu le Café d'en face dont toutes les fenêtres semblaient avoir été soufflées. Il reconnu l'allée bordée de fleurs et la fontaine qui se situaient à l'avant du bâtiment.

Mais il n'arriva pas à repérer NG… car à l'endroit où se situait l'imposant édifice, il n'y avait qu'un tas fumant, éclairé par les lumières des véhicules d'urgence.

Les flacons de médicament qu'il tenait dans ses mains s'écrasèrent sur le sol dans un bruit sourd et plusieurs regards se posèrent sur lui. La garde-malade qui s'occupait du poste d'accueil le regarda aussi, puis quelques secondes plus tard, elle ouvrait la porte pour tenter de le stopper.

Mais avant qu'elle n'y puisse quoi que ce soit, l'écrivain avait enfoncé celle de l'escalier de secours et se précipitait déjà vers le stationnement souterrain comme un fou à lier. Et ni les injonctions de sa docteur qui l'appelait à grands cris, ni l'insistance des gardes de sécurité qui descendaient à sa suite ne l'arrêtèrent, pas plus que la barrière qui bloquait l'entrée du stationnement et qu'il fit voler en éclat en fonçant de toute la puissance de sa Mercedes.

Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était les yeux tristes de son amant quand cette nuit, il l'avait chassé de ses bras. Tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était son odeur qui traînait sur sa chemise parce que Shuichi avait dû la porter en cachette et la remettre dans son placard. Tout ce qu'il ressassait, c'était ces quatre mots qui tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête depuis son réveil ce matin « _vient me chercher, Yuki_ ».

Ces mots qu'il avait refusé d'entendre… et qu'il maintenant n'entendait plus!

Et tout comme cette femme, il répétait à son portable qui sonnait inlassablement sans jamais décrocher: « non, mon dieu, mon dieu, non, pas lui! ».

Quelques secondes, quelques minutes, quelques heures? Il n'en savait rien. Il avait l'impression de rouler depuis des siècles lorsqu'il arriva enfin.

La scène était telle qu'il l'avait vu sur le petit écran de la clinique : étouffante, dévastée…

On peinait à voir à quelque pieds tant la poussière était dense, mais lorsque l'écrivain leva les yeux au ciel, il constata que seule la partie avant du bâtiment était touchée. Il réfléchissait à toute allure : son studio de répétition était au 14e, la salle où il était généralement en réunion était au 8e, mais le studio d'enregistrement où ils enregistraient le plus souvent était situé près de l'entrée principale, au rez-de-chaussée. Il se remémorait les paroles de cette nouvelle chanson que Shuichi chantait sans cesse et il ferma les yeux, étourdi : « _Si tout va bien, nous serons en studio dès jeudi. Je suis en super forme, j'ai hâte de la mettre en boîte!_ avait-il dit.»

L'écrivain eut un haut-le-cœur lorsqu'il traversa le périmètre de sécurité. Personne ne songea à l'arrêter, tous trop occupés à venir en aide aux autres. Des centaines de personnes circulaient partout : les blessés les moins graves étaient conduits de l'autre côté de la rue, dans un commerce où certaines équipes d'urgence leur administraient les premiers soins. D'autres gisaient sur le pavé, à quelques pas de l'entrée principale, seuls. Certains d'eux devaient être morts. D'autres, à l'évidence, ne tarderaient pas à les suivre.

Eiri Yuki jeta un bref regard, mais, ne reconnaissant aucun d'entre eux, il contourna la scène sans se retourner.

Il songea à crier son nom, mais il abandonna l'idée; au milieu du bruit des sirènes et des cris, jamais il ne l'entendrait. Alors il chercha.

Quelque chose, quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider… N'importe quoi!

Et comme une révélation, il repéra le laquais de Seguchi, Sakano, qui avançait avec difficulté vers les secours. L'écrivain courut jusqu'à lui et l'empoigna par la chemise en hurlant le nom de son amant.

-Où est-il? Où est Shuichi?

L'homme cria de douleur en tenant son bras ensanglanté, puis hocha négativement la tête.

-J'en sais rien! Nous prenions tous une pause, puis cet homme est arrivé, grogna-t-il en continuant sa route.

-Un homme? Quel homme? demanda Yuki. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Un tireur… Il a ouvert le feu sur nous et puis il est parti ailleurs dans le bâtiment. Il portait une ceinture d'explosifs…

Une peur panique paralysa l'écrivain pour un moment.

-Shuichi, murmura-t-il. Est-ce que Shuichi a été touché?

Sakano perdit pied et deux secouristes le rattrapèrent pour le poser sur une civière en quelques secondes, tant et si bien que l'écrivain dû courir pour rester à sa hauteur et entendre sa réponse.

-Je crois que non. Je n'en suis pas certain; nous sommes sortis avant l'explosion. En tout cas Shuichi était encore debout et a traîné Hiroshi jusqu'à la porte du côté ouest, je pense. Par là, indiqua-t-il de son bras encore valide.

Aussitôt que l'indication fut donnée, l'écrivain bondit et traversa la scène d'horreur, analysant sans les voir les personnes qu'il croisait, se contentant de rechercher la chevelure violacée de son amant, sans résultat. Une femme qu'il croisa et qui ne semblait pas être blessée l'arrêta en l'accrochant par le bras in extremis.

-Je l'ai vu. Il est là-bas, lui dit-elle en toute hâte en le poussant vers l'endroit.

Et Eiri ne la remercia pas. Il ne la connaissait pas.

Ce devait être une fan, peut-être, ou encore une connaissance de Shuichi. Il se contenta de suivre le chemin indiqué en courant, manquant trébucher sur une pile de débris qu'il n'avait pas aperçu à cause de la poussière. Mais plus il s'approchait et plus il voyait de corps allongés et inertes et moins les secours étaient actifs…

Puis c'est là qu'il l'aperçu.

Il était accroupit près d'un corps qui ressemblait à celui de son ami guitariste.

Il lui tournait le dos.

_En vie_… comme un miracle au milieu de cette dévastation…

L'écrivain sentit sa gorge se nouer à un tel point que quand il essaya de l'appeler, seul un grondement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Alors il s'approcha et lorsqu'il fut à quelques mètres, Shuichi se releva lentement et se retourna, comme s'il avait senti sa présence…

Eiri remonta jusqu'à lui et sans un mot et le serra contre son cœur de toutes ses forces, ignorant tout autour, ignorant même qu'il pleurait…

-Pardonnes-moi! Pardonnes-moi, Shû! Murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée en caressant frénétiquement sa nuque.

Le jeune chanteur remonta lentement les bras autour du cou de son amant pour se rapprocher de son oreille, mais lorsqu'il essaya de parler, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids et il s'affaissa, suivi par Eiri qui le soutint jusqu'au sol et s'agenouilla face à lui.

Mais l'écrivain, aveuglé par le soulagement qu'il ressentait de le savoir vivant, remerciait les dieux, le ciel, puis lui demandait pardon encore… Et doucement, entre deux sanglots, ces mots qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit coulèrent naturellement de ses lèvres : « _je t'aime_». Il le répéta quelques fois et sentit Shuichi trembler contre lui. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il s'éloigna un peu, à peine… juste le temps de le regarder, juste le temps de le lui prouver…

Ses lèvres étaient froides, ce qui contrastait étrangement avec la chaleur brûlante des siennes, malmenées et mordues d'angoisse.

Mais malgré tout, jamais baiser n'avait été aussi bon que celui-là…

Eiri le guidait, passant et repassant sa langue sur sa bouche pour qu'il le laisse s'y glisser. Shuichi résista un moment, puis, dans un spasme qui sembla le déchirer jusqu'à l'âme, l'ouvrit.

Et c'est en reconnaissant le goût âcre du sang qu'Eiri comprit...

Comme au ralentit, il s'écarta et voulut essuyer sa bouche pour s'en assurer, pour comprendre… Mais il découvrit que sa main qui supportait à l'instant le dos de son amant était maculée de sang.

_De son sang…_

En un éclair, il regarda son visage et vit les yeux de Shuichi se fermer et le liquide sombre cascader intensément au coin de ses lèvres alors qu'un râle s'échappait de lui et qu'il s'effondrait dans ses bras, à demi inconscient.

Eiri hurla.

Il hurla si fort que deux ambulanciers se dirigèrent vers eux en courant et que le jeune chanteur ouvrit encore les yeux, luttant contre l'ombre qu'il sentait l'appeler derrière ses paupières.

Eiri lui souleva à nouveau la tête alors qu'une autre coulée de sang s'échappait à nouveau de sa bouche. Les deux hommes déchirèrent son chandail et dégagèrent la plaie, puis échangèrent un regard sombre en hochant la tête.

-La balle a atteint l'estomac depuis trop longtemps pour que nous puissions faire quoi que ce soit. L'hémorragie interne est fatale. Je suis désolé, dit l'un d'eux en attrapant une fiole et une seringue pour lui faire une injection avant de les abandonner tout aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient venus.

Quelques secondes suffirent pour que les traits de Shuichi contractés par la douleur se détendent et pour que son visage reprenne la douce expression de plénitude qu'il chérissait tant.

S'il oubliait ces traces de violence sur son corps, Eiri pouvait presque imaginer, en contemplant son visage, qu'ils étaient chez eux, sur leur lit et qu'ils venaient de s'aimer. Que Shuichi était étendu là, inerte, parce que la jouissance avait été dévastatrice et aussi parce qu'il savait que l'écrivain adorait ces instants où il pouvait le regarder de tout son saoul, sans qu'il ne parle, sans qu'il ne bouge.

Yuki essuya de nouveau ses yeux brouillés de larmes qui l'empêchaient de bien le voir et se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, infiniment doucement cette fois.

Le chanteur, dans un ultime effort, ouvrit encore les yeux et Eiri dégagea son front avec tendresse.

-Je… savais que tu viendrais, réussit-il à murmurer.

-N'essaie plus de parler, Shû… lui répondit Eiri en pleurant franchement cette fois. Tu n'as jamais pu t'en empêcher, ajouta-t-il, mais pour cette fois, s'il te plait… Je sais que tu m'aimes… que tu m'aimes depuis le début… Tu me l'as répété tellement souvent que tu n'as plus besoin de le dire maintenant… s'il te plait, ne dit rien, ne te fatigue pas…

Shuichi cligna lentement des yeux, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait entendu…

-C'est moi qui ne te l'ai pas assez dit, souffla-t-il en sanglotant… J'aimerais tant revenir en arrière, Shû… je passerais mes jours à te le dire et te le redire encore. Je t'aime … tellement… L'amour de ma vie, murmura-t-il en embrassant sa main qu'il avait doucement ramenée dans les siennes. L'amour de ma vie, répéta-t-il un peu plus nettement en se rapprochant de lui alors que son petit amant avait à nouveau fermé les yeux. Tu m'entends, Shû, tu es toujours avec moi?

La très légère pression sur sa main qui lui répondit lui fit comprendre qu'il lui restait très peu de temps…

Alors il s'allongea par terre tout près de lui sans jamais lâcher sa main et il posa la tête contre la sienne, lui murmurant à l'oreille jusqu'à la fin ces mêmes mots qu'il ne pouvait arrêter de dire, entrecoupé d'autres qu'il n'avait plus conscience de prononcer : l'amour de ma vie… de toute ma vie… de ma vie… l'amour de ma vie… à la vie… _non, non…non!_… l'amour de ma vie… _tout…tout mais pas ça_! …je t'aime tellement… mon amour…l'amour de ma vie… _aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît! Aidez-moi_… Shuichi, mon amour… _Shuichi? Shuichi! NON!_ … _SHUICHI!!!_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**PARTIE II**

-Monsieur Uesugi! Monsieur Uesugi!!!

L'écrivain se leva d'un bond, en sueur, puis contempla ses mains et ses vêtements d'un air affolé.

-Shû?

-Monsieur Shindo n'est pas ici, Monsieur Uesugi, lui répondit une voix familière. Vous savez où vous êtes? Qui je suis? Demanda la femme d'une mine sombre.

Le blond enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et entreprit de tirer sur ses cheveux, comme pour reprendre plus vite contact avec la réalité.

-Je suis à la clinique, vous êtes mon docteur, répondit-il en poussant un profond soupir.

La femme hocha la tête d'un signe affirmatif avant de vérifier la dilatation de ses pupilles et de prendre son pouls en sourcillant d'inquiétude.

-Et… où est Monsieur Shindo?

-Au travail, enfin je crois.

La femme hocha à nouveau la tête.

-Bien. Et où se trouve ce travail?

L'homme soupira avec agacement en réprimant son envie de s'allumer une cigarette.

-C'est bon, ça va… lança-t-il d'un ton glacial. Maintenant, donnez-moi ces foutues pilules : j'ai autre chose à faire que de poireauter dans votre bureau toute la journée.

La femme se planta devant son patient et croisa les bras, le grondant du regard et quelques secondes après, il répondit avec une mauvaise foi évidente :

-NG Production. Shuichi est le leader du groupe Bad Luck et travaille pour NG…

-Merci. Voilà qui est bien. Par contre, votre pouls est anarchique et votre tension est anormalement élevée. Vous vous rappelez pourquoi vous l'appeliez de la sorte dans votre rêve? demanda-t-elle en prenant quelques notes.

L'homme haussa les épaules en réajustant sa chemise.

-C'est qu'il y avait… il était… non… Non, je n'ai aucun souvenir, répondit-il en se ravisant. Vous me les donnez, ces pilules?

Docteur X leva les yeux sur lui et retira ses lunettes en hochant la tête.

-Vous vous endormez souvent de la sorte?

-Non… enfin, si : à la fin de mes échéances.

-Je vois... J'ai augmenté de 0,5 milligrammes. Ce devrait être suffisant, même si je doute fortement de l'opportunité d'un tel changement. Faites-moi plaisir : essayez donc de prendre un peu plus de sommeil et de repos, avant de commencer cette nouvelle posologie. Je reste convaincue que votre situation ne requiert plus de médicament. Comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, il s'agit d'une accoutumance, dans votre cas. Il faut que vous compreniez que votre cerveau a été soumis à un traitement depuis votre adolescence, Monsieur Uesugi et à très forte dose par moment. Il est donc normal que vous éprouviez des difficultés à vous adapter à ce changement; vous devez vous laisser du temps et prendre un peu de recul… Par contre vous êtes le meilleur juge de votre état. Si vous ne vous en sentez pas capable pour l'instant, il n'y a rien de dramatique. D'accord? Nous réessaierons dans quelques temps, lorsque vous serez dans de meilleures dispositions.

La femme regarda attentivement son patient de longue date, jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui ne cessait de lui rappeler à quel point elle était en retard dans ses consultations, puis poussa un profond soupir.

Elle ferma son dossier avant de venir s'asseoir près de lui, constatant avec dépit l'air absent et le teint blafard de l'écrivain qui semblait complètement perdu depuis tout à l'heure, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait.

-Tout va bien, Monsieur Uesugi, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce… S'il vous plait, croyez-moi. Tout est normal et votre état est des plus satisfaisants, je vous assure. Vous avez fait de grands progrès en très peu de temps et je comprends que pour vous, tout ça puisse être déstabilisant. Mais sachez que vous avez le droit d'avoir peur.

L'écrivain, le visage de marbre, regarda sa montre d'un air ennuyé, puis répondit d'une voix sèche:

-Vous avez terminé, maintenant, Sensei?

La femme sourit un peu sans le quitter des yeux, puis répéta ses derniers mots d'une voix toujours douce et posée: « vous m'avez entendue? Vous avez le droit d'avoir peur… ».

Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il secouait légèrement la tête.

-Je n'ai absolument pas _peur_. Maintenant, donnez-moi ces pilules…

-Dites-le moi en me regardant, _Eiri_ et vous pourrez partir ensuite…

Un grand silence s'ensuivit, alors que le jeune écrivain tentait de toutes ses forces de comprendre, d'analyser ce qui se passait, ce qui lui arrivait. Il tentait désespérément de lever les yeux et confronter ces paroles stupides, ce mensonge, mais il n'y arrivait pas, il ne pouvait pas; dans sa tête, il y avait sans cesse l'image du sang qui coulait au coin des lèvres de Shuichi et de l'appartement vide de ce matin et il se sentait glacé jusqu'aux os. Il se sentait seul. Désespérément seul. Et démuni. Et vide. Et fatigué de lutter contre lui-même. Oui, surtout très fatigué… Il ressentait au fond de lui ce besoin viscéral d'avaler un cachet et d'aller s'étendre, d'oublier. _De tout oublier…_

La femme observa le souffle irrégulier de son patient et ses yeux trop vides gonflés de douleur et elle lui tendit le flacon de médicaments qu'il réclamait.

-Vous savez, j'ai toujours la crainte que mes patients qui s'en sortent ne replongent… Et c'est toujours un énorme questionnement pour moi, lorsque je prends la décision de réduire des traitements comme le vôtre. Mais je le fais parce que je crois réellement que ce changement peut améliorer votre quotidien. Je crois que vous êtes prêt à vivre seul avec vous-même, désormais. Vous vous êtes construit une vie, vous avez trouvé quelqu'un que vous aimez et qui vous aime, votre travail est florissant, votre relation avec votre famille s'est stabilisée, vos maux de tête ont disparu. Vous allez bien!

-Je vais bien parce qu'il est là! Grogna l'écrivain en se levant d'un bon pour attraper les médicaments qu'elle lui tendait et les enfouir dans la poche de son veston.

L'homme s'arrêta net avant de tourner la poignée de la porte.

-Et je ne pense pas avoir la force de recommencer à nouveau, si jamais il … s'il…

L'homme ne termina jamais ses paroles, sortant prestement du petit bureau en enfouissant instinctivement sa main dans sa poche, serrant compulsivement entre ses doigts le petit flacon.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Il était resté longuement dans le stationnement de la clinique, assis dans sa voiture à réfléchir. Puis il prit une décision : il avait besoin de le voir.

_Maintenant_.

Alors il avait pris le chemin de NG Productions, un peu perdu. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait, mais il savait qu'en le voyant, se serait plus clair. _C'était toujours plus clair lorsqu'il était près de Shuichi…_

Lorsqu'il était arrivé, il était en studio, comme il l'avait crû.

Dans la petite pièce adjacente au studio, se trouvaient seulement K, le manager de bad luck et Nakano, le meilleur ami de son amant qui semblèrent tous les deux surpris de le voir. Mais Eiri ne remarqua pas leur étonnement; dès qu'il avait mis les pieds dans la pièce, son regard s'était accroché à la vitre sans tain derrière laquelle Shuichi était en pleine performance. Plus vivant que jamais, le jeune chanteur bougeait au rythme de la musique, les yeux fermés, les mains jointes sur le large microphone suspendu qui trônait au centre de l'espace d'enregistrement et cette seule vision paralysa complètement l'écrivain.

Il avait vaguement conscience qu'on lui parlait, qu'on le regardait, mais il n'arrivait pas à décentrer son attention de sa voix qui remplissait la pièce et de son corps qui se mouvait derrière la vitre… si près mais si loin de lui…

C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait en studio. Shuichi lui en avait souvent parlé, mais il est difficile de se représenter un tel endroit et surtout de s'imaginer que son amant qui regardait maintenant dans sa direction, ne le voyait pas…

Eiri se sentit pâlir à nouveau, puis se tourna lentement vers Nakano qui lui adressait toujours la parole.

-Yuki? Ça va? Tu veux que j'appelle Shuichi ?

Il se sentit l'irrépressible envie de refuser, mais comme si son corps avait décidé pour lui, il approuva d'un signe de tête discret.

-Je n'ai pas toute la journée, grommela-t-il.

Hiro stoppa la musique et alluma le micro pour pouvoir être entendu de l'intérieur de la salle d'enregistrement.

-C'est bon Shuichi, c'est l'heure de prendre un petite pause. Je te ramène un soda.

Le chanteur s'arrêta net en se grattant le crâne d'une manière théâtrale.

-C'est aussi nul que ça? demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine qui fit sourire un peu son amant derrière la baie vitrée.

-Baka, murmura l'écrivain entre ses dents.

Shuichi sursauta derrière la vitre.

-Yuki, c'est toi?

Le jeune chanteur se hâta de retirer son casque et bondit jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Il s'est passé quelque chose? Quelque chose ne va pas?

L'écrivain laissa s'échapper l'un de ses très caractéristique « oumpf », puis nia de la tête. Les deux hommes restèrent un moment l'un en face de l'autre, silencieux, alors que K et Hiro les laissaient seul à seul. Lorsque la porte fut refermée, Shuichi glissa sa main dans la sienne en lui adressant un sourire et l'entraîna dans le studio à sa suite sans rien ajouter.

-Eh bien voilà : c'est ici qu'on enregistre. D'abord les instruments, puis ensuite la voix… L'acoustique est géniale. Monsieur Seguchi a complètement fait refaire à neuf cet endroit l'hiver dernier. C'est l'un des studios les plus performants du Japon à l'heure actuelle.

Shuichi soupira un peu en constatant le mutisme d'Eiri.

-Tu rentrais de ton rendez-vous? demanda-t-il en regardant sa montre. C'est ça?

L'homme approuva d'un signe de tête.

-J'avais besoin de voir Thomas, alors je suis passé voir où tu en étais avec ta nouvelle chanson…

Shuichi lui offrit à nouveau l'un de ses sourires éblouissants, puis glissa ses mains autour de sa taille sous son veston avant de se rapprocher de lui.

-C'est très gentil à toi…murmura-t-il avant de se mettre sur le bout des pieds et d'enfouir son nez contre son cou, tout à fait conscient qu'il ne lui disait pas la vérité.

Eiri résista d'abord, puis peu à peu, il se détendit en le serrant à son tour, encouragé par les doigts de son amant qui lui caressaient la nuque avec patience.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, l'écrivain prenne conscience de ce qui venait de se passer depuis son réveil, de où il était… et avec qui.

-Tu ne t'es pas rasé, constata simplement Eiri en remuant imperceptiblement sa joue contre la sienne.

Le garçon s'écarta un peu, en rougissant.

-Je sais… désolé… je suis parti tôt ce matin.

-Ne t'excuse pas, Baka! ordonna-t-il froidement.

Sa voix fit presque sursauter le chanteur qui retira ses mains de lui en reculant un peu plus. Eiri grimaça légèrement en constatant qu'il avait encore agi comme le connard qu'il était, puis se reprit, plus doucement cette fois.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser…

-Oh… s'exclama le garçon, surpris.

-Pour ce matin, ajouta-t-il avec difficulté… je… je n'aurais pas dû te dire tout ça, je…

L'homme se retourna pour vérifier qu'ils étaient toujours seuls.

-C'est pour ça que tu es venu? s'enquit Shuichi d'une voix douce, presque chantante.

L'homme se retourna en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'avais affaire à Seguchi, je te l'ai dit, répéta-t-il.

Le jeune chanteur sourit un peu devant la mauvaise foi d'Eiri en se rappelant qu'il lui avait appris lui-même il y a de ça à peine 2 jours que Thomas Seguchi était en voyage d'affaire en Amérique et pour au moins une semaine.

Shuichi se rapprocha à nouveau de lui, les mains dans les poches, un air entendu sur son visage enfantin.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave Yuki… je sais que tu es fatigué et que tu travailles très fort sur ton manuscrit, que tu as des délais, je comprends bien tout ça et…

Shuichi s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase; Eiri avait caressé son visage du revers de la main et en un instant, il avait compris. _Cette lueur éteinte dans ses yeux, ce geste…_ Le genre de geste qu'Eiri ne posait pas sans raison.

Le jeune chanteur soupira un peu, le cœur serré, en lui souriant toujours.

-Ton manuscrit, tu le rends quand? Demanda-t-il.

L'homme réfléchit un instant, puis laissa s'échapper un rire sans joie.

-Quand il sera terminé, répondit-il.

Il prit une nouvelle pause, puis expliqua:

-Je vais appeler Mizuki : j'en ai marre des délais. J'ai besoin de repos et je ne pense vraiment pas que ce sont quelques semaines qui feront une différence sur les ventes du bouquin…

Le chanteur fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude. Il se mordit durement les lèvres, se demandant s'il devait ou non poser la question qui lui triturait les méninges depuis l'instant où il l'avait entendu dans le studio tout à l'heure, de peur d'effrayer son amant qui, il le savait, était très peu enclin à discuter de ce sujet avec lui. Mais n'en pouvant plus, il abdiqua.

-C'est ton état de santé, c'est ça? Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas, Eiri?

Shuichi se tordit les mains dans l'attente de sa réponse, anxieux. Des dizaines de scénarios se bousculaient dans son esprit, mais avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, l'homme nia lentement d'un signe de tête en évitant de croiser ses yeux.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien, selon elle… Ne t'inquiète pas.

Le soupir que poussa Shuichi lorsqu'il prononça ces mots le fit sourire malgré lui. Sa réaction était tellement sincère et spontanée qu'il ne songea même pas à lui reprocher sa curiosité. Il se contenta de le regarder rougir gentiment en le dévisageant sans pudeur comme lui seul savait le faire et quelque chose dans la réaction de son amant le bouleversa.

Il comprit en contemplant le jeune homme qu'il était devenu, que Shuichi avait changé depuis ces deux dernières années. Ses cheveux, son look, oui, mais aussi son attitude; il était plus posé, plus intuitif aussi dans sa façon d'être avec lui. Oui, Shuichi avait vieilli… Mais cette _chose_ qu'il avait dans les yeux lorsqu'il le regardait, elle, ne changeait pas.

Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait vivre, malgré les chagrins et les déceptions, malgré les pleurs qu'il lui avait arrachés et les mots durs, Shuichi était toujours là.

Il était là et Yuki savait qu'il resterait, _il le sentait_…

Parce qu'au fond, il n'était pas dupe : tout ce qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit, Shuichi l'avait deviné depuis le temps; ses sentiments pour lui, sa peur maladive de la solitude, son besoin constant et inavoué d'être aimé et rassuré, ses angoisses, sa maladie, sa fierté et l'importance pour lui de conserver l'image de l'homme qu'il était _avant_.

Et sa peur de la trahison. Sa peur de l'abandon. Oui, bien sûr, Shuichi savait tout ça…

Mais pas une seconde le garçon ne lui avait donné l'occasion de craindre, avec lui. Chaque geste que Shuichi posait était fait dans l'optique de le rendre heureux. Son abnégation n'avait d'égal que l'amour qu'il lui portait et l'écrivain en étant parfaitement conscient.

Et au fond, s'il était honnête envers lui-même, sa docteur avait raison.

Son baka d'amant avait remplacé son stabilisateur avec le temps. Il lui offrait chaque jour tout ce dont il avait besoin et plus encore, par sa simple présence dans sa vie. Eiri peinait à l'admettre, mais Shuichi était la force qu'il n'avait pas.

Et même s'il avait accepté depuis longtemps le fait que son passé l'empêcherait toujours d'être libre et en paix, il était terrorisé à l'idée que son salut soit irrémédiablement lié à ce garçon rencontré par hasard dans un parc.

_Lié à lui, alors qu'il avait juré de ne plus jamais dépendre d'un homme…_

Shuichi observa longuement le regard absent et songeur d'Eiri, puis brisa son silence doucement, disant avec toute l'innocence du monde:

- J'ai envie d'un autre câlin…

Il se glissa subtilement dans ses bras à nouveau sans plus d'invitation, posant sa tête contre sa joue.

-Arrête de toujours faire ça, dit avec lassitude l'écrivain sans pour autant se retirer de son étreinte.

-Faire quoi? Murmura Shuichi.

-Faire… tu sais… _ça_!

Le jeune chanteur soupira, puis se recula un peu pour le regarder, n'étant pas certain où il voulait en venir.

-J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que nous n'avons pas été un peu ensemble, c'est tout! Entre la préparation de notre nouvel album et tes échéances… tu me manques Eiri… ajouta-t-il en respirant profondément… et ce n'est pas ma faute si je m'inquiète pour ta santé. C'est plus fort que moi; j'ai toujours peur que tu t'en ailles encore à l'autre bout du monde pour t'éloigner de moi, je… je sais, c'est stupide, mais…

Les yeux immenses de Shuichi brillèrent avec intensité et l'écrivain sentit remonter à la surface ce vide glacial qu'il avait ressenti en rêve lorsqu'il avait soudainement compris qu'il allait le perdre. L'écrivain lui rendit son regard avec détresse, sentant qu'il risquait à nouveau de perdre le contrôle de lui-même, ce qui lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent depuis quelques temps.

Mais la main chaude de Shuichi qui se glissa dans la sienne le ramena sur terre…

-Tu me manques aussi, avoua Yuki à demie voix, souhaitant presque que le garçon ne l'ait pas entendu. Je regrette pour ce matin; ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça…

Le garçon se balança un moment sur un pied et sur l'autre, mais ne répondit rien, se contentant de laisser sa main où elle était, jusqu'à ce que la porte du studio ne s'ouvre, laissant apparaître un Hiroshi tout sourire qui présenta une canette de soda à Shuichi et qui reprit son poste sans un mot. K et Sakano revinrent à leur tour et s'installèrent près des consoles, prêts à reprendre la séance.

Le jeune chanteur grimaça un peu en soupirant de lassitude lorsqu'Eiri lâcha sa main pour s'en aller.

L'écrivain esquissa un mouvement vers la sortie, puis d'un geste hésitant, il se ravisa et déposa un infime baiser sur la joue de son amant en glissant dans la poche de son chandail le flacon que lui avait remis son médecin un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

-Garde ça pour moi, tu veux… murmura-t-il simplement avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce avec pour seules salutations un bref signe de tête à l'attention des collègues de Shuichi.

Aussitôt qu'il eut traversé la porte, le garçon enfouit la main dans sa poche et n'eut aucun mal à deviner ce qui s'y trouvait... En un éclair, il regarda la porte qui se refermait sur lui, puis jeta un regard sur son producteur, son manager et sur Hiro qui le regardaient, puis il cria.

-Eiri attennnnnd!!!!

Shuichi regarda la porte se fermer complètement sur cet environnement insonorisé, puis il se retourna d'un bond vers K et les autres d'un regard presque suppliant.

-Il faut que je parte. Monsieur Sakano, Mister K, s'il vous plaît…!!!

Le garçon eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir Eiri entrer de nouveau en l'interrogeant du regard.

Hiro rigola avec bienveillance alors que s'engageait une joute visuelle entre le chanteur et son manager qui semblait littéralement fulminer, mais ce fut Sakano qui, contrairement à ses habitudes, trancha :

-Je crois Shindo, que nous n'aurons plus besoin de toi aujourd'hui. Tu devrais en profiter pour rentrer avec Monsieur Yuki; ça évitera à Mister K d'avoir à te déposer ce soir, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il en assénant un léger coup de coude au manager qui serrait convulsivement la crosse de son magnum entre ses doigts.

K fit un sourire pour toute réponse qui ressemblait étrangement à une grimace, mais acquiesça tout de même.

Le jeune chanteur ferma les yeux en soupirant, puis s'inclina avant de se retourner envers le blond qui fronçait les sourcils, l'air mécontent.

-Cool! Tu as entendu ça, Yuki: je peux partir! Tu viens?

Le garçon attrapa le bras de l'écrivain et le tira à sa suite hors du studio à toute vitesse, craignant que K ne change d'idée à tout moment. Les deux hommes parcoururent quelques mètres, puis Shuichi bifurqua dans un corridor en vérifiant que K ne les ait pas suivis en entraînant toujours Yuki et entra à la volée dans une pièce exiguë et sans lumière qui lui était familière.

-C'était notre ancienne salle d'équipe, mais depuis la réorganisation du printemps dernier, plus personne n'y met les pieds à part moi, lorsque j'ai besoin d'un peu de calme pour écrire, expliqua Shuichi. On sera tranquille, ici.

Le blond chercha à tâtons le commutateur près de la porte, puis alluma.

-Tranquille pour quoi, idiot? Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras, en colère de s'être fait brusquer de la sorte.

Shuichi ne sembla pas troublé outre mesure par ce soudain changement d'attitude de son amant.

-Pour deux choses, en fait. C'est pour quoi, ces pilules que tu m'as données, demanda-t-il en sortant le flacon de sa poche.

Le blond passa une main énervée dans ses cheveux, puis abandonna l'idée de lui mentir.

-Mon traitement. _Elle_ pense que je n'ai plus besoin de prendre ce dosage et j'ai pris la décision d'essayer. Pour le moment, du moins… Et se sera peut-être plus facile pour tout de suite si ces choses ne sont pas à la maison, ajouta-t-il en pointant le flacon.

Le jeune chanteur haussa les sourcils, surpris que son amant se confie à lui aussi facilement, mais incroyablement heureux de la façon dont les choses se passaient. Étrangement, depuis quelques temps, Yuki semblait plus anxieux, plus instable, mais à quelque part, il lui semblait que cela les avait rapproché. Il était plus spontané, plus démonstratif et à plusieurs reprises au courant des dernières semaines, il avait été surpris par sa façon d'être avec lui qui, bien qu'elle soit agréable, n'en était pas moins insolite pour l'homme qu'il était.

Et aujourd'hui il lui avait fait assez confiance pour partager son angoisse avec lui et lui montrer cette vulnérabilité qu'il avait toujours tenté de dissimuler sous des tonnes de méchanceté et de sarcasme…

Deux années… ça lui avait pris deux longues années avant d'en arriver à lui…

Les yeux du jeune chanteur brillèrent d'émotion : un mélange inexprimable de joie, de soulagement, de surprise et de passion, qui fit presque reculer l'écrivain, inquiet.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore? Demanda Yuki en fronçant les sourcils d'un air faussement ennuyé.

Shuichi pencha la tête sur le côté et lui sourit, d'un sourire qui fit bondir le cœur de l'écrivain.

-Je t'aime, répondit simplement le garçon.

Bien malgré lui, le blond poussa un profond soupir tandis que dans sa tête, il revivait la séquence de son rêve où il le lui disait aussi, où il lui disait combien il l'aimait, combien il était toute sa vie…

Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les lèvres, il s'entendit répondre :

-C'est ça, la deuxième raison pour laquelle tu m'as forcé à rentrer dans ce placard à balais poussiéreux et malodorant?

Shuichi lui répondit par une grimace enfantine avant de s'avancer vers lui avec un sourire moqueur.

-Nah… pas tout à fait. Ça, s'était seulement l'inspiration du moment.

Le jeune chanteur se leva sur la pointe des pieds et glissa ses bras autour de son cou avant de frôler ses lèvres d'une manière si sensuelle qu'Eiri en ferma les yeux.

-Tu sais ce matin, avant que tu ne me réveilles, j'étais en train de faire un rêve très, TRÈS intéressant à propos de toi et moi… Et là depuis que tu m'as repoussé, je suis carrément frustré, surtout que ça fait des jours que tous les deux, on n'a pas… enfin, tu sais, dit-il en prenant un faux air embarrassé, fait l'amour et tout ça…

Shuichi frotta lascivement son entrejambe contre celui de son amant pour illustrer ses propos, puis approcha ses lèvres de son cou en retenant fermement la tête d'Eiri qui tentait de se soustraire à ce qu'il savait qui allait suivre, mais en vain : le jeune homme attrapa doucement le lobe de son oreille qu'il suça un instant, avant de chuchoter :

-J'étais certain que je n'arriverais pas à attendre d'être à la maison… au mieux, j'aurais pu tenir jusque dans le stationnement, peut-être même jusque dans la voiture… Mais je sais combien tu tiens au siège arrière de ta précieuse Mercedes.

Le blond ne pu empêcher l'image torride d'un Shuichi complètement nu, étendu à même le cuir de sa voiture de lui intoxiquer complètement l'esprit et il sentit ses joues s'embraser malgré tous les efforts qu'il déployait pour ne pas le lui montrer.

Il du inspirer brutalement pour ne pas s'étouffer de désir lorsque les yeux remplis de passion de son amant croisèrent les siens et que Shuichi détacha ses bras de son cou pour descendre directement à sa ceinture qu'il dénoua en un tour de main.

Mais lorsque le jeune chanteur esquissa un mouvement pour se laisser glisser à genoux, Yuki poussa un grognement rauque, mais le retint quand même.

-Attend… Attend, répéta-t-il, un peu plus fermement en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Il y a un truc qu'il faut que je te dise avant… c'est… c'est important.

Shuichi se releva et recula un peu en fermant un peu les yeux lorsque son amant glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour dégager son front.

-Tu sais, je… même si je ne suis pas toujours… je… je veux dire… tu… ce que je veux dire c'est que… je. Yuki poussa un profond soupir : Shuichi, je…

Le garçon réprima son envie de rire, puis regarda Eiri dans les yeux de longues secondes avant de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

-Je le sais, annonça-t-il. Je sais que tu penses que je suis un idiot, mais il y a certains trucs que j'arrive à deviner. Et puis tu as toujours été très bon pour _prouver_ ce genre de choses, non? Et puis que tu sois venu me voir cet après-midi, c'est tellement kawaï et tout et…

-C'est bon, on a compris, dit l'écrivain en levant les yeux au ciel, totalement embarrassé.

-Non mais c'est vrai, je t'assure que ça m'a trop fait plaisir Yuki et…

Le blond l'interrompit d'un signe de main pour le faire taire.

-Tu n'étais pas en train de faire quelque chose de plus important?

Un ange passa et le garçon promena son regard dans la pièce sans se rappeler, ses grands yeux vides interrogeant Yuki qui, en désespoir de cause, finit par pointer son pantalon à moitié dégrafé et sa ceinture ouverte.

-Oh… j'oubliais… Mais moi ça va maintenant, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules. Tu veux qu'on attende d'être rentrés à la maison?

L'écrivain grogna un de ses éternels « baka » pour toute réponse et éteignit la lumière.

&&&&&&&&

_Dans le local 428-B de chez NG Production, on entendit le rire clair d'un jeune chanteur, le bruit d'un divan qui s'affaissait sous le poids de deux corps, puis un murmure joyeux , presqu'une chanson: « Yuki est en amour avec moi, nananananère ». _

_Et personne n'aurait pu supposer d'après le « oumpf » revêche et le soupir exaspéré qui lui répondit qu'Eiri Yuki souriait. Personne… sauf peut-être Shuichi qui, confortablement assis sur ses cuisses, l'embrassait. _

FIN

**Il y a 1 milliard de truc sur lesquels écrire et me voilà toujours aux prises avec le même sujet… C'est lassant, vous ne trouvez pas? Enfin bref, je suis obsédée par la quête du « je t'aime » de Shuichi. Il faudrait que je décroche. ^^ Mais bon, j'avais dit à une lectrice que j'allais dépoussiérer mes vieux trucs qui traînent dans mon PC et en publier 1 ou 2, donc je tiens parole... ****Par contre, je n'ai pas l'impression que cette histoire ait été très apprécié malgré, mais j'ai quand même eu du plaisir à l'écrire! **

**Alors voilà! Merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire cette histoire! ^^**


End file.
